Help:Join a Roleplay
Follow the steps below to join a roleplay, remember, each roleplay might be different, so this might not work, but it will for most of them. Instructions for Canon and Wiki Fanon Roleplays Since you do not need to ask to join a canon or a wiki fanon roleplay, you will need to add your character yourself, and here is how to do it. Step 1 Click edit in the top right corner of the page or click on the arrow next to edit where you will be able to find classic editor (or just click edit if your browser is already set to classic editor) and click on it, and skip the next step. If your browser is set to Visual editor, go to step two. Step 2 After clicking edit, go up to the three bars icon on the top of the edit whindo, next to the cancel and save buttons. Click on it to open a drop down menu where then you must click source mode. Step 3 The source mode box will pop up over the visual editor part and will reveal the page's code. Don't mess with the code, instead scroll down to the clan affiliations section and go to the desired ranking. Underneath the desired ranking (warriors in picture below) place two brackets and type the name of your character's page next to it. Don't put any spaces between the bracket and the name. Once you type in the page name, close with two more brackets (before putting the brackets, you also need put this symbol: | then your character's name if the page name doesn't say your character's name). This will make a link to your page. Also place your username next to your character in parenthesis so everyone knows its your character, also link it if you can. When you finish it should look like this. Character Page Title Here (Usernamehere) or this Character name (Username) Instructions for Fanon Roleplays * not all fanon roleplays needs permission to join, this only applies to those that do, if it doesn't, then follow the instructions for canon and wiki fanon roleplays. So sometimes, you will need permission from the owner of the group to join a roleplay, so you will need to ask the owner, and follow the instructions below to do so. Step 1 If the roleplay page isn't protected, then follow the first two steps of the instructions for canon and wiki fanon roleplays, but do not follow the third step. However, if the roleplay page is protected then don't follow those two instructions and instead, skip to step 4 (for instructions of fanon roleplay). Step 2 The source mode box will pop up over the visual editor part and will reveal the page's code. Don't mess with the code, instead scroll down to the Join Requests, then place two brackets and type in your character's page name and put two more brackets (before putting the brackets, you can also put this symbol: |, then your character's name). Then put a dash line and then your username and link your username the same way, and then put the day's date in parenthesis. Character Page Title- Username (date) or this Character name- Username (date) Step 3 Now, all you need to do is wait, if you get the permission (which you will see in your message wall), then you can start roleplaying and you will see your name in the allegiance. If the owner says no to your request, then just try another clan. If you didn't get anything in response for more than two weeks, continue with the next step or try another clan Step 4 If you didn't get any response for your request or the roleplay page is protected, there's always another way to ask for permission - the message wall. Go to the clan owner's message wall and ask politely for permission, if they don't respond, then either wait longer, try again, or join another clan. If you don't know how to use a message wall, continue with the next step. Step 6 (additional steps) If you don't know how to use a message wall, it is easy. Go to the owner's user profile page and in about the middle of the page, there is this navigation and click on the words, Message Wall. Step 7 There, you will see two boxes, the first saying What's this About?, click on that box and type in the group name and then Join Request. Next, click on the second box and type in a polite message requesting to join the roleplay, and then click Post on the bottom right hand corner of the box. Remember to include your username and cat name and link both of them. Step 8 Wait for a response, if they give you permission then you can start roleplaying, if they say no, then just join another group, and if they don't respond wait longer, try again, or join another clan.